


Work Buddies

by lameafpun



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types, Resident Evil 6 - Fandom
Genre: Ada's campaign with the anonymous agent, F/M, Resident Evil 6, he can't even open doors!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 06:51:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15944021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lameafpun/pseuds/lameafpun
Summary: Agent #7462 wasn't known for his riveting commentary. He was, however, the owner of a fantastic marinara recipe.





	Work Buddies

Agent #7462 was not a talker. He looked good in black, was an admirable marksman and helpful in tight situations, but Ada was sure she hadn’t heard five words pass his lips since they’d met on the way to the sub. Not even when Simmons had messaged her over the P.D.A had he said anything — though, Ada hadn’t gotten to where she was by being stupid. He was most likely reporting everything she did back to the organization, taking note of every insignificant word that passed between her and her old … friend. Staying a step ahead of him and the rest of them wouldn’t be a challenge.

They stepped out of the robosub and into Simmons’ submarine, the clicks and clatters of routine weapon checking fading into the background as Ada glided over the ground, Agent following silently after. They moved up the stairwell, side by side, to the thick metal door. Ada readied her crossbow and glanced over at Agent, who returned her glance with a motion to the door. 

“Ladies first.” Ada can imagine him saying when he doesn’t make a move for the door, and Ada finds herself scoffing but turning the wheel anyway. 

-

She stands before the pile of boxes and containers, already unclipping the Hookshot from her belt. Agent is reloading, focused solely on the guns in his hands, and he doesn’t see the sly grin that slips onto Ada’s face or hear the light “hm.”

He can feel the small arms that wind across his waist, holding him to a soft chest underlined with hard muscle, and then they’re flying through the air. 

They land, and Ada reclips Hookshot. 

“Don’t want to keep them waiting, now do we Agent?”

**Author's Note:**

> Ada's campaign wasn't made for two players, which made everything just ridiculous. The second player couldn't open doors, but I was watching this playthrough and the way these two people played off each other in character was amazingly hilarious and this short lil thing is the product (btw it was cry and jesse's playthrough). This thing really is ridiculously short and I imagine them having a sort of "you save me, I'll save you" sorta deal but with some feelings sprinkled in there.


End file.
